


Original Little Song?

by CringeFlame



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeFlame/pseuds/CringeFlame
Summary: Just a small song i tried to write





	Original Little Song?

Wake up trembling  
Heart squeezed by starved claws  
Transitioning into something entirely new  
Speech useful no more  
Language unnecessary

Put that smile on, don't look at your strings  
Be the one who always cheerfulness brings

But oh, don't you know that warmth leaves us glacial.

Just another face to laugh at, spectators are wheezing  
Perform dance of the summer yet inside we're freezing

Who is the one to set my heart ablaze? Magna mater will tell  
Who can melt this deserted polar hell?  
When i know  
I know  
It's all lost from the moment you gain it

Ah, what's the point in dreaming if your dreams are the same as everyone else's

Born to fulfill desires  
yet with a soul that admires

Beauty of the simplest and more fragile things  
Watch as the dragonfly travels using those small wings

They told me to wait  
Wait, wait until it has all fallen apart  
Until it's consumed by hate

In this grand masquerade where no one is who they seem  
Ah please, hope is useless without passion's vivid gleam

And so on so on, i despair  
Sighing and choking on thin air

There's something i truly crave  
To find out what is, i'm not as brave  
So until it reveals to me itself  
I will go, go go on with the show

Put that smile on, don't look at your strings  
Be the one who always cheerfulness brings

Come on, don't be afraid, hum to the beat of this world  
One step and another you're doing it right, now spin  
Very good, now it's time to dance as if you've done no sin  
Or we will throw you into the garbage bin

 

Bury you alive  
Suffocate within the silk  
We know you're just a lie  
Beneath the cactus' milk

 

Put that smile on, don't look at your strings

Put that smile on, don't look at your strings

Put that smile on, don't look at your strings...

 

don't look at your strings...

Don't look...


End file.
